simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims 3/kody
Jak wywołać okno kodów? Podczas gry wciśnij kombinację klawiszy: CTRL + SHIFT + C (Windows) lub CMD + SHIFT + C (Mac) by wywołać konsolę i wpisz dowolny z poniższych kodów. Część kodów wymaga wcześniejszego wpisania innego: testingCheatsEnabled true. Ważna jest spacja pomiędzy ...Enabled i true, na niektórych komputerach wielkie litery też mają znaczenie.Niektóre wymagają włączonego testingCheatsEnabled true. Kariera *setcareerKARIERY/POZIOM - Daje możliwość samodzielnego wyboru kariery dla zaznaczonego Sima. *forceevent - Kliknij na budynek w którym pracuje Sim by wymusić specjalne wydarzenie. *forceopportunity - Kliknij na budynek w którym pracuje Sim by wymusić nowe możliwości rozwoju kariery. *forceallevents - Kliknij na budynek w którym pracuje Sim by wymusić wszystkie możliwości rozwoju kariery. Zawsze można także wpisać kod testingCheatsEnabled true i naciskając SHIFT kliknąć na dany budynek pracy lub skrzynkę pocztową. Budowanie *freerealestate - Darmowe kupowanie domów *disablesnappingtoslotsonalt/ off - Nowe obiekty umieszczane w świecie gry nie muszą przylegać do siatki budowy; Podczas budowy przytrzymaj klawisz ALT. *snapobjectstogrid/ false - Włącza/Wyłącza przyleganie budowanych obiektów do siatki. *snapobjectstoangle/ false - Zmienia o 45 stopni kąt budowy nowych obiektów. *constrainfloorelevation/ false - Kod pozwala na dowolne manipulowanie terenem (wszelkie umieszczone na nim obiekty zostaną przesunięte wraz z nim). *moveobjects/ off - Po aktywacji tego kodu możesz zmienić położenie każdego elementu gry w trybie Kupna/Budowy (Mozna przesuwać także Simów i zwierzęta). *delete object - Usunięcie dowolnego obiektu w grze. *buydebug/ off - Włącza/wyłącza dodatkowe obiekty do budowy, z których korzystali twórcy gry np. rozsiewaczy kamieni, metali, nasion, ryb, małych zwierząt, miski bezdenne dla zwierząt albo studnie do nurkowania i wiele więcej. Inne help - włącza okno pomocy *slowmotionvizOD 1 DO 8 - Spowolnienie rozgrywki (0 - Normalna szybkość; 8 - Maksymalne spowolnienie). *speedOD 0 DO 4 - Zmiana szybkości rozgrywki (0 - Normalna szybkość; 4 - Maksymalne przyśpieszenie). *fadeobjects/ off - Włącza/Wyłącza zanikanie obiektów przy zbliżeniu kamery. *jokeplease - Wyświetla losowy żart w w oknie konsoli (po polsku). *help - Wyświetla listę wszystkich komend dostępnych w danej chwili. *enablellamas/ off - Odblokowuje trójkątne znaki ostrzegawcze przy niektórych wiadomościach zwane "Llamas". *displaylotpackagefilename/ off - Włącza/wyłącza podpowiedzi. *maptags/ off - Włącza/Wyłącza oznaczenia na mapie(można równie dobrze wejść na mapę danego miasta, i wyłączyć je). *fps/ off - Wyświetla liczbę klatek na sekundę (FPS) w prawym górnym rogu ekranu. *recordvideo - Nagrywa wideo z rozgrywki. *playsounds/ off - Włącza/wyłącza dźwięki w grze. *fullscreen/ off - Przełączenie gry pomiędzy trybem pełnego ekranu, a grą w okienku. *quit - Natychmiastowe wyjście z gry. Debug mode Po w pisaniu kodu "testingcheatsenabled true" trzeba wpisać "buydebug on", by umożliwić dodatkowe funkcje. W czasie trybu kupowania wpisz buydebug on/off umożliwi Ci to kupowanie różnych ciekawych rzeczy np. Wieża Eifla, rozsiewacz mgły, stos brudnych ubrań, rozsiewacze ryb, owadów i motyli, elementy grobowca, łamacz desek, itd. Przytrzymaj klawisz SHIFT i kliknij kursorem myszki na skrzynkę pocztową (Letterbox), a zyskasz dostęp do następujących opcji: - Wszystkie Simy z rodziny gracza są szczęśliwe - Sim poznaje nowych przyjaciół - Przełączanie pomiędzy Dynamicznymi i Statycznymi potrzebami - Sim poznaje wszystkich - Zmuszenie do odwiedzin - Wybór kariery, wszyscy szczęśliwi Przytrzymaj klawisz SHIFT i kliknij kursorem myszki na Sima, a zyskasz dostęp do następujących opcji: - Dodaje Sima do rodziny gracza (Jeżeli do niej nie należy) - Zmiana cech charakteru - Zmiana wieku, po odpowiedniej aktualizacji pojawia się opcja Edytuj sima w CAS. Przytrzymaj klawisz SHIFT i kliknij kursorem myszki na miejsce pracy, a zyskasz dostęp do następujących opcji: - Nowe możliwości rozwoju kariery - Specjalne wydarzenia kariery - Wszystkie możliwości rozwoju kariery W panelu nastroju Sima istnieje możliwość kasowania negatywnych czynników wpływających na jego humor. Można także dowolnie manipulować potrzebami klikając na pasku Higieny, Szczęścia, Energi itp. Przytrzymaj klawisz SHIFT i kliknij na dowolne miejsce by teleportować tam zaznaczonego Sima. Kod testingcheatsenabled true wystarczy wpisać na początku gry i jest przez cały czas Uwaga Z nawiasów kwadratowych wybieramy jedną z dostępnych możliwości lub wpisujemy określoną informację. Nawiasy kwadratowe pomijamy przy wpisywaniu kodów w oknie konsoli. Zostały one użyte jedynie jako element oddzielający informację wyboru od właściwego ciągu znaków. Klawisz WINDOWS znajduje się przeważnie obok CTRL i ALT. NIe jest on konieczny w Windows Vista i 7 - można go ominąć. Nie wszystkie kody działają poprawnie. Kody mogą nie działać w przypadku braku '''oryginalnej '''wersji. Przypisy Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims